Bella Winchester 3
by not-so-average-07
Summary: The third and final installment of the Bella Winchester series. Bella goes to sleep next to her husband Tyler and wakes up in a hotel with Dean and Sam and she's 17 again. What is going on? Tyler/OC Read and Review if you please.
1. FUBAR

**Bella Winchester goes to bed 41 years old next to her husband Tyler while her son and his friends are down stairs watching TV. She wakes up 17 years old in a crummy motel with her brother Dean, and Sam. So with Sammy alive she has choices to make. Can she keep Sam alive and still meet Tyler and the boys? Can she have the life she knew and keep Sam in it? Or is this just an illusion?**

**Ch1-FUBAR**

It always amazed me that people took life for granted. At five years old I learned that you live every day to the fullest because it could be your last. That's how old I was when my life got FUBAR. For all you none Marine Military people, FUBAR means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. A demon came in and killed my mother. My brother Sam was 6 and my other brother Dean was 10. After that day my father discovered exactly what lived out there and he trained my brothers and I like Marines to kill them all. Dean never really had a chance to live life to the fullest. He always took care of me and Sammy. And Sammy? Well he took life to the fullest. All the way to Stanford University on a full scholarship. Until the demon came and killed his girlfriend then he was back with us. I have to admit, I never lived just to live. I was either killing something or researching something and if I wasn't doing that I was sleeping. I always told myself that if I ever had another chance I would take it. And I would live. Demon hunting wouldn't control my entire life. Who knew that I would actually get another chance? Now sacrifice? I know a lot about that. In my opinion you can't live life to the fullest and sacrifice. It's just not possible. But I learned, I learned that maybe you have to sacrifice to live.

"Sammy I'm headed to bed. It was a rough day."

"Alright mom, how's the scratch on your arm?"

"It'll be ok. I'm just really tired."

"Uncle Dean know what that thing was yet?"

"Not yet, but you can bet that he has Ben and John looking through the books as well. Aidan your father called and said that he and your mom will be back tomorrow night. So that means that you Sammy Skylar and Matt still have time to throw a party tonight."

"Aunt Bella you rock."

"I know. Call Ben and John, free them from research. Just tell Dean you are throwing a party, he'll probably go to the store for you."

"Got it."

"Night boys."

"Night mom."

"Night Aunt Bella."

"Night Bell ."

"Night baby Bell ."

"Skylar you are more like your father every day."

"Thank you."

"Good night."

Bella Winchester Sims walked up stairs and down the hall. When she walked into the bedroom Tyler was already face down in his pillow. She climbed into bed and rolled over to her side.

"How's the arm?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"You know I can't sleep without you."

"Still smooth Sims."

"Reid was bound to rub off at some point."

"True. My arm is fine. I bet when I wake up tomorrow I'll be good as new."

"You better. Did I really hear you tell the boys to have a party at Caleb's?"

"Yeah, and how did you hear? Our room is two floors up?"

"You are going to be in so much trouble."

"Answer the question."

"Ok so I was curious as to when you were coming to be so I used a little bit."

"You're a dumbass."

"Your still going to be in trouble."

"I can handle Caleb."

"Right. Get some rest ok?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Yes, I know it is a very short first chapter. But I just wanted to show what Bella's life is like now. This story picks up right after the last one. **


	2. WTF

"Why is she still asleep?"

Bella groaned into her pillow. Why was Dean in her bedroom?

"Bells get your ass up!"

Bella groaned again. No matter how old she got Dean still saw it fit to boss her around.

"Get out of my room!"

"Your room Bell? Try our room."

Bella rolled over so fast she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. But not the nice hardwood floor that she should have landed on. No she landed on a dingy gross looking carpet.

"What the fuck?"

"Language Arabella Winchester!"

"I'm so dreaming."

"Bells, you ok?"

Bella looked up and screamed at what she saw. Sam was leaning over the bed looking at her.

"What the fuck?"

"Arabella Winchester!"

She turned again and saw Dean frowning at her. Only it was a different Dean. It was a much younger less wrinkled Dean with his dark blonde spiky hair and kiss my ass attitude, which now that she thought about it he never really lost that attitude. Bella looked down at her own hands and body. She looked different too, and to Bella's fear, her wedding ring was nowhere to be found. She jumped up and ran into the small bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Looking in the mirror she almost fainted. It was her, about 24 years ago! Bella ran out of the bathroom and to the bed. She noticed the duffel bag she always used to use on hunts sitting on the bed. She scrambled through it and found her cell phone. Looking at the date it said March 23rd 2007. Two days before Sam's death and a month before Bella met Tyler. Bella sank down on her bed and started breathing heavy. Right away Sam was in front of her.

"Bells what's wrong?"

He reached out to touch her but Bella jumped backwards.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella what's wrong?"

"You're dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dead and I'm married and Lisa has Ben who's Dean's and Reid, Caleb, and Pogue. Tyler. Sammy and the boys."

"Bells you aren't making any sense. I need you to calm down take a breath and explain ok?"

"You are so not going to believe me."

"We're your brothers."

"Exactly."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at Bella who was still trying to slide away from Sam.

"Sammy move."

Sam got up and walked to the other side of the room. Dean knelt in front of the bed, gently grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her closer.

"Come on Belly, talk to me."

Belly, there's a name she hadn't heard in awhile. Bella looked at Dean and took a deep breath.

"When I went to sleep last night, I was Arabella Winchester Sims. I was married and had an18 year old son. Sam was dead and you were at your place with your wife and your kids."

Dean and Sam just stared at me. Finally Dean started to speak.

"Bells, are you sure this wasn't just…a dream?"

"Yeah I'm sure Dean."

"It's just that last night you did take a rather hard blow to the head Bella."

"Shut it Sammy. I'm not crazy and this wasn't a dream."

"Bella this is crazy."

"No it's not Dean. I'm telling you the truth."

Dean looked at Sam then back at Bella. She could see it in their eyes. They didn't believe her. She pulled herself out of Dean's grasp and stood up. She was just going to have to prove it to them…somehow.

"Listen to me, right now we are in Texas, in a matter of minutes Dean is going to get a call from Bobby telling him that he knows where the Yellow Eyed Demon is. The location will be Georgia."

"Bells, we have been tracking that thing forever, I mean if we don't know where it is how is Bobby going to know?"

"Ash called him."

"Why wouldn't Ash call us?"

"Because we are not the most popular people at the Roadhouse."

Dean was about to retort when his cell phone started going off on the night stand. He and Sam both looked at Bella who raised her eyebrow.

"Well?"

Dean stared for a second longer then got up to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Dean it's Bobby."_

"Oh, hey Bobby."

Sam's head snapped up to meet Dean's eyes.

"_I have some news for you, that guy Ash from the Roadhouse just called me. Dean, he knows where the Demon is."_

"The Demon?"

"_THE Demon Dean."_

"Where?"

"_Small town in Georgia, I already sent Bella the coordinates and I will meet you there."_

"Ok, thanks Bobby, see you there."

Dean shut his phone and tossed it onto the bed, slowly he walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed his flask of holy water, he walked back over to Bella and soaked her.

"Dean what the hell?"

"Just making sure."

Sam walked over to the bed.

"Bella how did you know that?"

"I already told you."

"I don't believe it."

"Well you will, in about five seconds you are going to get a vision of four young men around my age all with a power, there will be a fifth guy trying to kill them."

"Bells now you are just being"

He broke off midsentence and clutched his head. Suddenly he yelled out in pain and hit the floor. Dean and Bella knelt down next to him knowing they could do nothing but let him ride it out. 

Finally after minutes of Sam rolling on the floor in pain he removed his hands from his head. Slowly he stood up and took the water that Dean gave him. He made his way to the bed and sat down while staring at Bella.

"What are their names?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I saw Dean, everything she told me I would see. What are their names Bella?"

"Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims."

"What about the other one?"

"Chase Collins."

"And we help them?"

"Wait, we help teenagers that have a power?"

"Yes Dean and you become really great friends with them so shut your mouth for five minutes."

Dean looked taken aback by Bella's outburst, she had never stood up to him like that. He almost admired her for it.

"God I have a headache, listen we go to Georgia and we kill this thing once and for all. Understand you two?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other not quite sure what to say. Finally they look back at Bella and nodded their heads yes. They all got changed and packed their things, twenty minutes later found them in the Impala on their way to Georgia.

"Bells, I'm still having trouble understanding."

"Shocker."

"Hey, knock off the attitude, this isn't exactly easy for Sam or I."

"This isn't easy for you? What about me Dean? I had a husband and a son and really great life when I went to bed last night. Now I don't even know what's going on."

Dean looked at his sister through the mirror then turned his eyes back to the road. Bella sat in the backseat looking at her cell phone, while the phone contained none of the numbers she wanted she knew them all by heart. But what would happen if she called? Say "hi I'm your future wife and child's mother, please don't hang up on me" No, not a smart plan. That would be the dumb Dean move. Hours later they passed the Welcome to Georgia sign, Bella took a deep breath and prepared herself for the first battle in this new life, keeping Sam alive.


	3. Time With Sam

**Bella POV**

**This is a short chapter, mainly just filler. R&R**

We finally got to the town and checked into a motel. One of the more disgusting ones in town. An hour after that Bobby was at our door. He told us that it would be smartest to strike tomorrow. And then he went on to talk to Dean and Sam about strategy…all things I have heard before and don't really want to hear again. I have relived these days in my dreams every night in my dreams. Every word, detail, speck of blood. I knew that tomorrow at 11 we would leave the motel and go to this house. Two demons would be stationed out front that Dean would take down with two shots from the colt. Walking in a third demon would be walking down the stairs and a fourth would be walking in from the right. Dean would take the one on the stairs I would take the one on the right and Sam would walk into the other room. After I was done with my demon I would walk into that other room and see the Yellow Eyed Demon with Sam, Dean would come in behind me and yell for me to get down, I would drop to the floor and watch as the Dean killed the demon. Then boom Sam would be dead. So I am going to sneak into Dean's bag when he and Sam go to get food at 9:45 tomorrow night, take the colt and the Impala which could easily cost me my life. I would go to the house, go through the motions and kill the demon myself hopefully without losing any limbs, a mass amount of blood, and my brothers killing me. So this life is looking a lot shorter than the last one. At this rate I can say goodbye to Tyler and the guys, Sammy and the boys. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and rolled onto my side, my back facing the boys. Finally Bobby left to go to his room.

"Bells?"

There are two options here, I ignore Dean and he gives up or I ignore Dean and he keeps going until I answer him. The downside of being in this new life, there are many things I am doing this time that I have never done before so I don't exactly know what is going to happen. Confused? I am. I felt the bed sink down next to me. My eyes were closed but I heard another pair of feet walking around the room then the front door open and close.

"Bells? Talk to me."

It was Sam. How do I explain to my brother that I can't talk to him? Because in my life for the past 24 years he wasn't there to talk to? I kept my eyes shut and didn't move.

"I know you're awake. You got this from Dean. I get that this is weird for you."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"24 years of my life is gone. My husband and my son. My friends my world. Everything is gone."

"We are going to figure this out ok? Is it hard for you?"

"Which part?"

"Seeing me."

"Yes."

My voice was barely above a whisper but I know that he heard me.

"Sammy you have to understand, to you it has been seventeen years of being with me, for me it's been 24 without you. And being here, not knowing why or how and being away from all of them it's so hard."

"I'm sorry Bella."

I rolled over and faced him.

"But I am happy to see you again."

He pulled me over so my head was resting on his chest.

"You know what Dean would say if he walked in right?"

"Call it a chick flick moment."

"Call you a bitch and me a whore."

"Then we would call him a jerk."

I felt Sam starting to laugh and I laughed along with him.

"So do you think you could tell me how it happens?"

"No, I can't."

"I understand."

We laid there for another twenty minutes before we heard the Impala pull back into the parking lot. We stay in the same position when Dean walked in. But for once he kept the comments to himself.

"I got some food if you guys are hungry."

Both Sam and I got off of the bed and sat at the table with Dean. We ate in silence looking at each other when we thought the others weren't looking. It just made me want to succeed even more. To keep Sam alive and still get to Ipswich. Tomorrow was going to SUCK.


	4. Sneaking Out and Staying Alive

There is a moment in your life when you pause, you think about all of the things you have and have done. Friends, family and memories. Until I was seventeen I only knew of Dean, Sam and our dad. Then I went to Ipswich and my circle grew. I stood outside of the motel room with the Colt in my hands thinking about all of these things. My life now and the life I knew could all be easily lost tonight, yet I couldn't bring myself not to go. It's a chance to save my brother. And I am more than willing to do what it takes. I grabbed Dean's keys and got into the Impala. Turning it on I headed down the road I traveled nightly in my dreams. I parked the Impala far down the road and gout out. I left the keys on the back driver's side wheel. That's what we did if we were separated for any reason. Ai tucked the Colt into my jacket and began the walk down the road. It only took me about half an hour. I saw the house and crept along the left side that didn't have windows. Peering over the edge I saw the two demons standing outside on the porch. This isn't how it happened last time but the time line is off now. The first two shots, clean right through their heads. It was times like these I wish the damn gun had a silencer. I made it to the porch when the demon from the stairs came at me. Another shot to the head. Running into the house the one from the right caught me off guard knocking the colt out of my hands, the training kicked in. he got in a few good shots but I was faster than him. Before he knew what was going on I had the gun and shot him in the chest. Putting the extra bullets in the colt I walked into the last room.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. Where might the other two be?"

"Not here."

"You came alone?"

"I have a hard time believing they let you."

I just stared into his eyes.

"They don't now do they?"

"Well this makes my night a bit more interesting. You are worthless to me but you are a Winchester, your death would cause me immense joy."

"Really? I feel the same way about you."

Before I could raise my hand he had me against the wall off of the ground.

"Little Winchester you have much to learn."

"So do you. Nobody fucks with my family."

"But this wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"You mean what you did to my mother?"

"No, I meant when I killed Sam the last time."

My heart stopped beating. How in the hell does he know?

"How?"

"I'm in the big leagues girly. I get to know things the others don't."

"Then why am I here?"

"That I won't tell you. Watching you three squirm tends to make my day. Did you really think you could save him this time?"

"Yes. And I am going to save him."

"How?"

"Dean is going to hit you really hard then I am going to shoot you."

He looked confused for a moment then he crumpled to the ground. Dean stood behind him holding a board. I fell to the ground, colt still in my hand. Slowly getting to my feet I walked forward until I was 

standing in front of him. I raised my hand and held the gun right to his forehead. Before I could shoot he opened his mouth.

"This won't last. It will all come crumbling down."

"Game over bitch."

I pulled the trigger and the body fell to the floor. Tossing Dean the colt I stood over the body.

"That was for my family."

I turned my back and walked out of the house. Getting outside I walked down until I was in the lawn then I sank to my knees and cried.

"It's done dad. It's done. We all made it out. But this isn't fair. Why me? Why is this happening to me? I can't do this again. I need you here to talk to me. Why did you make that stupid deal? You willingly left us. I never understood why either. Was it to save Dean or was it because you quit? You left when we needed you most. It's not fair that we have to live like this and you know it! Dammitt!!"

I slammed my fist down on the ground and continued to cry. Suddenly I felt arms around my shoulders pulling me up. Dean picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. As soon as my head hit the seat I was out. I didn't wake back up until the next afternoon. As soon as I rolled over Dean pulled me out of the bed and pretty much threw me into the chair.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't."

"Dean calm down. Yelling at her isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I don't care."

Dean got closer to my face.

"Explain. Now."

"Sam died last night Dean. In my world he died. The demon got to him and there was nothing we could do about it. You fell apart and I was left alone. So I figured that as long as I have a second chance I might as well take it. And look, our BROTHER is still ALIVE. So if you want to be pissed at me for that then go ahead but I am not going to apologize so you can just go screw yourself."

I rose up from my seat and stalked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. Sam looked over at Dean with a frown on his face.

"What?"

"She could have killed herself to save me."

"That's because she's more like us then we thought."


	5. Ipswich

**So I'm an idiot and totally screwed up the ages. In the originally I had Sam six when the demon came and Bella 1. In the first chapter of this story I had her as five him as six. Bella is 17, Caleb, Pogue and Reid are all older than her. Tyler is a few months younger. She turns 18 during the month they are with the boys.**

By the time we were packed the next day I was beyond anxious. Dean and Sam were doing their best to calm me down but it wasn't working. It took two days to get there and by the end of the trip Sam and Dean were annoyed with me. Oh well, they can suck it up. I directed them to the motel I stayed at the first time. Walking in I flopped down on the bed.

"We have a month and a couple of weeks before Chase comes back. But it would be better to get to know the boys a bit beforehand...for you two at least. Last time we bonded really well in that couple of weeks but I always thought that more time would be better."

"So what are we going to do? Just walk up and tell them everything?"

"Of course not. I'm going old school."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I am going to the bar I found them at last time and I am going to talk to Tyler first then tell them. At least let me have some but of normalcy in this crazy fucked up land I'm in."

"She's right Dean. Give her the keys and let her go."

Dean looked between Sam and I. the two of us hadn't spoken since my outburst those days ago.

"Fine."

Dean took the keys out of his pockets and tossed them to me. I set them on the bedside table and ran into the bathroom to change. Walking out I was wearing a jean skirt and a tank top.

"Hell no go change."

"No. I like this outfit."

"You look like a"

"Watch your words Dean. You look fine Bella."

"She looks like a hooker!"

"Dean!"

"You do!"

"Ok, time for a little clearing of the air. Dean I have not been your innocent little sister since I was 15. I am wearing this because I like it and I am leaving now. Don't wait up."

Sam and Dean waited until I was out of the door until they started talking.

"I don't like this Bella."

"Why? Because she put you in your place?"

"Shut up Sammy."

**Third person POV**

Bella parked the Impala ten minutes later next to the infamous yellow Ducati. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Looking it behind her she walked into Nicky's. Looking around she took in the familiar surroundings…for the first time…again. Shaking her head trying to rid her confusion she walked further into the bar. Before she got to the actual bar she felt arms slide around her waist. Turning quickly she came face to face with Aaron Abbott.

"Ok I'm just going to get straight to the point here, I don't like you, you need a haircut, you're an asshole and Kira Snyder is going to give you an STD on Prom Night. So let me go and walk away before I get really pissed and kick your ass."

Aaron removed his hands from her waist.

"What the hell are you on bitch?"

"It's called reality. You should get a dose."

Bella turned and tried to walk away but Aaron grabbed her arm.

"Let her go Abbott."

Bella sighed in relief. That voice was a godsend at this point. They both turned and saw Caleb standing behind them.

"What if I don't want too?"

"Then my two older brothers who are marine trained and this guy who I'm betting could kick your ass will show you exactly why you want too."

Aaron looked between Caleb and I then let go of my arm. He turned and stalked off. I looked back at Caleb.

"Bella Winchester. Thank you."

"Caleb Danvers. And I think you might have had it under control."

"Well thank you anyway. I'm new to the town so it's nice to know there are friendly people."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah, my brothers decided to stay home."

"Come over to my table. My friends are there."

"Sure."

Bella followed Caleb back to his table trying to control her breathing. There they all were. Pogue, Kate Sara, Reid and Tyler. All sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. Suddenly tears popped into her eyes. She quickly got rid of them before being noticed. Caleb sat next to Sara and motioned for Bella to take the seat between him and Tyler.

"Everyone this is Bella Winchester she's new in town. Bella this is my girlfriend Sara Wenham, my best friends Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims and Reid Garwin. And Next to Pogue is his girlfriend Kate Tunney."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Bella Winchester?"

"Yes why?"

"Brother's Dean and Sam?"

Bella's eyes snapped to Pogue, she forgot about his father being the main man on the hunt for her and the boys. She sent him a look clearly saying not now. He sent a look back pretty much saying Fuck You.

"Care to tell us why you and your brothers are wanted by the FBI?"

"What?"

"Pogue!"

"He's right. We are. But we are here for a reason. A sort of different reason."

"What would that be?"

"You could say we were _**Chased**_ here."

Bella looked around the table and saw that the boys didn't quite get it. Ok, she didn't remember being quite this slow last time around. She knew that Sara knew but she couldn't remember if Kate knew already.

"Ok, well there was this guy that we got into a fight with and we thought he was gone but he _**came back**_."

Still nothing between the boys but Sara's eyes flickered. She stood up and looked at Kate.

"Kate I need a drink. Come with me?"

"Uh sure."

Bella sent Sara a thankfully look and Sara slightly nodded back. After they left she looked at each of the guys.

"Ok, we are wanted by the FBI, we are hunters vampires, demons, werewolves you name it we kill it. You'll believe me after meeting my brothers. Pogue we'll need to talk to your dad before anything and Chase is coming back. You have a month and a couple of weeks to prepare for that."

All of the boys stared at her dumfounded. She took a sip of Tyler's drink and set it back down.

"There's more than that."

"More?"

"But first you need to meet my brothers."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I've been through more than you can imagine, but the one thing that I have always done in my life is take care of people. Whether they trust me or not. So you can go with me now or you can stay here. But either way I'll be around."

She watched as the boys looked at each other. Finally Caleb nodded his head.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to threaten you."

"And what could you possibly do to get us to go with you?"

"Reid, my father was a marine. When I was a year old a demon came in and killed my mother. From then on my brothers and I have been trained as marines. I was shooting a gun when I was six and could take down anyone by the time I was nine. Your powers or not I could have gotten you to come with me."

They all looked at her and knew she wasn't lying. Caleb stood.

"I'll give Sara and Kate the Mustang to take back. Pogue you bring your bike Reid you are with Tyler and I'll ride with her."

"No I will. You and Reid can take the Hummer."

Tyler rose from the table and pulled his keys out of his pocket. After handing them to Reid he turned to face Bella.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Jackson Inn. Room 223."

"Meet us in the parking lot."

Bella rose from the table and followed Tyler out of Nicky's. Once they were in the Impala he looked at her.

"Something inside of me is telling me to trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

"Thank you."

She started the car and drove to the motel. After parking the car she and Tyler climbed out and waited in the parking lot. Tyler leaned against the car and crossed his arms.

"I would get off of the car if I were you."

"Why?"

"My brother will kill you."

He looked at her to see is she was joking, when he realized she wasn't he stood up straight. Two minutes later Pogue pulled in on his bike followed by Reid and Caleb in the Hummer. When they were standing around Bella she stood a little straighter.

"Follow me. And no making comments…Reid."

"What?"

"Just keep your mouth shut for right now ok?"

"How did you know I would even say anything?"

"Wild guess."

She walked up the stairs and down the hall, pausing outside of the door she looked at the boys.

"And don't be scared. Sam is a bit more understanding. Dean will get better."

She looked away from them and opened the door. Dean and Sam were sitting on their beds flipping through channels. When they heard the door open they both looked up and watched Bella and the boys walked in. Dean turned off the TV and stood up, same with Sam.

"Guys these are my brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester. Guys this is them. The Sons if Ipswich, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims."

Dean just stared at them while Sam stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. Take a seat wherever you can find one."

The boys spread out, Caleb and Pogue taking two of the seats at the table, Reid sat on the edge of the bed and Tyler leaned against the door. Bella took the seat across from Caleb and Dean took the last seat. Sam stood near the table.

"Ok, Bella this is your area here."

"Ok. Well first things first we need to talk to Pogue's dad. He is leading the FBI's hunt for us."

"What?"

"Calm down Dean. Pogue's dad will take care of us."

"How do you know what my dad will do."

"Because he was friends with John Mathers."

Sam and Dean both looked at Bella.

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Last time he said he would have done it sooner if he had known."

"Last time?"

"We'll get to that later. But all you boys need to know is that we are here to help you."

"With Chase?"

"Yes. But we know how to kill him."

"We do?"

"I do."

"How come I feel like you three aren't on the same page?"

"Because we aren't."

"Shut up Dean. We will get to that later. But we are here to help. And as hunters you could use us."

"What is this hunting thing?"

Tyler pushed off of the door and walked over to the table.

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"You can have powers to do whatever you want but we can't hunt vampires an werewolves and all of that fun stuff?"

Tyler and Dean glared at each other for a moment before Bella stood up.

"Enough. We are what we are Tyler just like you four. And Dean please save the attitude for later ok?"

"Bella come on. How are we going to help if they don't believe us?"

"We show them. Go get your bag."

"And my favorite?"

"Of course Dean."

Bella and Sam laughed as a look of pure joy crossed Dean's face. He took his keys and left the room.

"Didn't he just sharpen that thing?"

"Last night."

"But he didn't clean it did he?"

"Course not."

Caleb shared a look with the others. But all of their questions were answered when Dean came back in carrying a duffle bag. He threw it on the bed and unzipped it. The first thing he pulled out was a newly sharpened machete with dried blood on it. Reid jumped off of the bed and walked over to where the others were.

"What the fuck?"

"Vampire blood."

Dean said in it a tone as to say 'DUH'. He had to empty out the bag before he found John's journal. He handed it to Caleb and all of the boys huddled around him to look at it. Twenty minutes later Caleb shut the journal and set it on the table. Looking up he caught Bella's eyes.

"Ok. We believe you we're in."


	6. We've Met Before

Dean walked over and put his arm around Bella. She looked up and met his gaze.

"You have to tell them Bells."

She took her eyes off of Dean's and looked at Sam, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok. Boys take a seat."

Bella waited for them all to sit down then she began to pace and slightly freak out. When Sam noticed that she was breathing heavy he walked over to her.

"Just take your time and explain it the best you can ok?"

"Ok."

Sam went back to his seat and Bella walked over to the table.

"Ok, so no questions until I am done talking because this confuses me too. A few days ago I woke up in a motel bed which isn't uncommon in this life. But the night before that I went to bed next to my husband while my son and his friends were down the stairs. I was 41 years old and had a pretty good life. Then I woke up 17 again. In my other life my brother Sam was killed, that I managed to stop. But in the last life the month after Sam was killed was really hard on Dean and me. But before he was killed Sam had a vision of the four of you and Chase coming back to kill you. So I came to Ipswich by myself to try and save you. I met the four of you and by the way you were a lot quicker to believe us last time. Anyway, since I have lived this before getting rid of Chase should be the easy part."

"And how can we believe this?"

"Pogue got his first bike for his thirteenth birthday, it took his mind off of getting the power. Reid when you were 15 you threw your first party at your house while your parents were away. That night you met Kara Singer. Caleb your father died willing you his powers. Your mom asked him too. Tyler your mom left when you were ten years old. Your dad tries but he is away on business a lot."

They all stared at her not quite sure what to say. Reid stood up and walked closer to her, so they were face to face. Dean fidgeted slightly but a look from Sam made him stop.

"How many tattoos do I have?"

"Eight. And they all mean something special to you. The one on your right forearm is the most important, it's the pentagram with your and the boys names in it. And I can tell all of you something that you each told me in that other world."

"What?"

"You would die for each other. That you mean more to each other than any of you truly let on. Except Tyler, who at the age of 14 pushed Caleb out of the way so he would be the one to get punched by Aaron instead. "

Reid backed up and looked at the boys.

"You're telling the truth. You have lived this before?"

"Yeah. And you and Dean should really talk you two have a lot in common. Caleb, Sam and Pogue are the same. Well I'm guessing Sam since he wasn't around the last time. Tyler and I get close too."

She looked up and caught his eyes on her. He nodded his head then looked away. Bella closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. When she opened them again she found all of the eyes on her.

"Ok, first of all having all of you staring at me is really scary. Second opening your eyes to a room full of guys is not that much fun and third we need to get to Pogue's."

"My dad might freak out."

"Just tell him you have John Mather's children with you."

"Mathers?"

"Alias."

"Of course."

"Ok, we'll follow you in the Impala. Caleb, Tyler and Reid, you three can do as you please. Go with or go home."

"I'm going with you guys."

"Since Tyler's our ride it looks like we're coming with."

She nodded her head then looked down. Six voices all asked the same question.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up and took a minute to look at each of them. She could lie and say that she was fine and put on a brave face, but she didn't feel like lying.

"No I am not ok. I have been thrown into another life where the brother I lost is standing right in front of me and the best friends I had don't even know me. So no, I am not ok and I probably won't be ok until I figure out what the hell is going on here."

They all looked at her, the Sons looked upset and her brothers looked stunned.

"Can we just go?"

Again all six spoke at once.

"Yes!"

"Then why are you all still standing in front of the door?"

They all jumped and started moving around, they finally all made it outside and Bella climbed into the backseat of the Impala. The boys stood around the trunk of the Impala while Dean put his things away. Caleb looked over at Sam.

"Is this like her?"

"No, but she's pretty stressed out. So after we talk to Pogue's dad we need to get her back here so she can sleep."

"How do you guys get the money to stay in motels?"

"Dean and Bella are excellent in poker and pool, I tend to excel in darts."

"Reid and Tyler will be thrilled."

"Sam?"

"Tyler?"

"My house is empty. You three can stay there."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"We wouldn't want to put you out."

"Don't worry about it. Please?"

"Sure. Thank you."  
Sam and Dean got into the Impala as the boys parted ways. Dean looked back at Bella.

"We're staying with Tyler."

"I know."

"You ok with that?"

"The Sims have a fully stocked Gym in the basement. That punching bag is going to be getting a lot of attention."

"Better then bag then one of us."

"Let's go boys."

When they pulled into Pogue's driveway Dean let out a whistle.

"Are all of their places like this?"

"Yeah, all of them. I like Reid's the best though, it's full of his personality. The other's aren't bad Reid's is just more inviting."

They got out of the car and met Pogue and the boys in front of the door. Pogue unlocked the door and lead them into the living room where his father was sitting.

"Dad some people are here to see you?"

"Who is it Pogue?"

"John Mather's kids."

Pogue's father looked up from his papers. He stood and walked over to the group.

"Dean Jonathon Winchester, Samuel Michael Winchester and Arabella Marie Winchester. You three are John's kids?"

"Yes sir. And we were hoping that after talking to you, you would understand why the FBI would think we were murders."

"I do understand son. Your father was a great hunter. He taught me a lot. Consider your files to be lost."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. But can I ask what you are doing here?"

"We are here to help the boys with the fifth son. He will be returning soon."

"Thank you for coming here. How is your father?"

"He was killed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. And thank you for helping us."

"Of course. If I knew you were John's kids the case never would have happened. Take care of yourselves and my boys here."

"Will do sir."

Pogue's father nodded his head and went to his office.

"That was A LOT easier than I remember it."

"How does he know your dad?"

"Hunters bar that your father stumbled across. He and our dad hit it off. So your dad knows about the lovely world of hunting."

"He never told me."

"Because you being a warlock and having to keep that a secret is stressful enough."

"All of this you knowing more about us then we do thing is starting to get really creepy."

"Imagine being me. Look it has been a long night. We all need sleep so we should get going. We can meet tomorrow at Tyler's and talk again ok?"

Everyone agreed, Bella soon found herself in one of the guest rooms of Tyler's place. She unpacked her things and waited an hour until she knew everyone would be sleeping. Changing into shorts and a running top she grabbed her sneakers and gloves then walked downstairs. The first thing she did was walk over to the CD player in the corner. Pulling out her I Pod she set it up to play through the speakers. She selected her playlist then went to the punching bag.

lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

_Bridge:_  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive

"Am I going to need a new punching bag by the time you leave?"

Bella whirled around and found Tyler leaning up against the door frame.

"Sorry, music to loud?"

"No, I was in the kitchen getting a drink when I heard it. I thought you were going to sleep."

"No way in hell am I going to be able to sleep."

Bella walked over to the CD player and turned the volume down. She walked over to where Tyler was standing and leaned against the wall. Tyler switched his position so he was facing her again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why can't you ever look me in the eye?"

"I can."

"Not for more than a minute. Even now you aren't looking at me. But you can look at Reid, Caleb and Pogue."

"I guess it's just harder around you."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's you."

A look of understanding flashed through his eyes. Taking Bella by surprise he smiled.

"So I guess I didn't need to worry."

"About what?"

"You saying no when I asked you out to dinner."

Bella looked at Tyler then smiled.

"I would love to go to dinner with you, but you need to ask Dean and Sam first."

"Noted. You should try to sleep."

"I will. Goodnight Tyler."

"Night Bella."

**The song used in this chapter is Rebrithing by Skillet. At the end of this story i will post all of the songs i listened to while writing this story.**


	7. A Normal Day

The next morning Sam and Dean were in the kitchen pouring coffee into their mugs and deciding what they wanted for breakfast. They were arguing about the difference between sausage and bacon when Tyler walked in.

"Make both. They guys and I tend to eat a lot."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. They pulled out both packages along with a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread and milk. Sam started making the sausage and bacon while Dean started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to the two of you."

"This can't be good."

"It never is. What's up Tyler?"

"I was hoping that you would allow me to take Bella out to dinner tonight."

Sam and Dean stopped what they were doing and looked at Tyler. Dean and Sam then looked at each other.

"Tyler can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure."

Tyler walked out of the kitchen so Dean and Sam could talk.

"I don't like it."

"It's not like we can say no Dean. He was her husband in that other life."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You realize that you had to say yes last time right?"

"So?"

"Dean."

"Fine. But we get to threaten him."

"Deal. Come back in Tyler."

Tyler walked back into the kitchen and hopped up in the counter to sit. Dean and Sam both stood in front of him.

"Our answer is yes."

"But there are conditions."

"She is home by 11."

"She doesn't pay for the meal."

"She doesn't get hurt."

"She gets hurt you will get hurt."

"You know what we do for a living."

"So you know that they will never find the body."

"And we will send your soul to hell."

"And that is not a fun place to go."

"Do you agree?"

"Yes sir's."

"Ok then. Have fun tonight."

Both Dean and Sam slapped him on the shoulder and went back to making breakfast for everyone. Tyler sat there staring at the floor until the doorbell rang. He jumped down and hurried to the door. Opening it up he let in Caleb, Pogue and Reid.

"How did things go last night baby boy?"

"Everything went fine. Dean and Sam are in the kitchen making breakfast, Bella is sleeping and I am taking Bella out to dinner tonight. Ok? Let's go to the dining room."

Tyler turned and made it two steps before three hands grabbed him and turned him back around.

"You are taking her to dinner?"

"Yes."

"You actually asked a girl out?"

"Yes Reid."

"Have you ever dated before?"

"Yes Pogue. And if you want the facts here they are, I lost my virginity when I was 14, I could have any girl I wanted but almost all of the girls at our school have either slept with Reid or Abbott and there is a line I am not going to cross. I am taking Bella out tonight and I will tell you how it goes tomorrow. Can we eat now?"

The three boys stood there staring at him not knowing what to say. Finally Reid broke the silence.

"I like this version of you."

Tyler just shook his head and lead them into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were finishing up breakfast. They all took a seat at the table and waited. Sam and Dean walked out carrying food. They both sat down then Sam looked around.

"Dean where is Bells?"

"I don't know."

Reid stood from the table.

"I'll get her. What room is she in?"

"The one you stay in when you're here."

"Got it."

Reid left the table and ran up the stairs. Dean looked at Caleb.

"Can we trust him with her?"

"Yeah, he's harmless, besides he knows that Tyler is taking her out to dinner and he wouldn't do anything to hurt Tyler."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Because Reid reminds Dean of himself at that age."

"Shut up Sammy."

Upstairs Reid made his way down the hall and into the guest room he had come to think of as his second home. He saw Bella buried under the covers. Smirking he walked over to the side of the bed and shook her shoulders. When she didn't respond he shook her harder. Still no response. Finally he got annoyed and pulled off the covers then jumped on the bed.

"What the hell!"

Bella jumped up and looked at Reid.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to wake you up for breakfast. And I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."

Bella got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Sam's sweatshirts that went to her knees. She sat on the edge of the bed while she put her hair up.

"What's up Reid?"

"Tyler's the one isn't he?"

"The one what?"

"Your husband from your past life."

Bella froze. Finally she forced herself to look into Reid's eyes. She forgot how intuitive he could be.

"Yes he is."

"Ok. I won't say anything I just wanted to know. Take care of him."

"I will. Let's go eat before Dean kills you for being up here with me."

"Would he really do that?"

"Yeah, you remind him of himself when he was your age."

"Let's go."

Bella laughed and she got off of the bed. Her and Reid walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Bella took the seat between Sam and Dean

"Looks good guys."

"Thanks Bells."

During breakfast they all broke off and started talking about their own things. Sam, Caleb and Pogue began talking about something school like. Reid and Dean began talking about the local bars and Reid told Dean about Aaron and how much money he and Tyler have taken from him, and Tyler and Bella started making plans for that night. After breakfast all of the boys went out together leaving Bella to clean up the kitchen and dining room. She just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the guys."

"I was. Then Sam and Dean wanted to know what kind of stuff we could do and I kind of over did it. My head is killing me."

"Tyler Sims!"

"What?"

"I don't care if my brothers asked. Never do that again. Any of you for that matter."

"Ok breathe. I'm sorry."

Bella glared at him but grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Then she got two Advil out of the cabinet and handed them to him.

"Thank you."

"Yup."

"You really are mad aren't you?"

"Yes. I know this is all new to you but it's not to me. I know all of the consequences that happen when you guys use for stupid things. I don't like it."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'm going to talk to my brother's though."

Tyler laughed as he put his glass into the dishwasher.

"So is seven good for tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I have to go back to the guys. I'll see you later Bell."

"Bye."

Bella watched as Tyler pulled out of the driveway. Sighing she ran upstairs and changed into her work out clothes. Her last thought before turning on the music in the basement was how she was going to kill her brothers.

**This chapter was really just a filler. The next chapter will be Tyler and Bella's date.**


	8. Bring On The Warlocks

Putt-Putt, paintball, pool, swim parties, BBQ's, movie nights, laser tag, actual tag, hide and go seek, board games, drinking games, swim meets, video games and countless other things made for possibly the best month ever. Tyler and the guys made sure that Bella and the boys could catch up on the childhood that they never really had. All though they were regretting the paintball choice since the Winchester's kicked their asses. That month came to a crashing halt however on a Saturday. They were all out having a picnic because according to Reid you get to lay in the sun, eat food that isn't always healthy for you, stare at girls, play a game and drink in public. At least in Reid land. They were all laying around just talking when that perfect month ended.

"Now this is actually quite adorable. I see three new additions to the group however. The one in the middle is quite adorable."

They all stood and looked at Chase. Before Caleb could say anything Bella stepped forward.

"You don't know who you are messing with Chase."

"I think I do. Bella Winchester one of the three Winchester hunting children. This world isn't yours Arabella. It won't last and I am here to make sure of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm evil princess. That means I have evil friends and you my dear are the talk of the underworld. The girl who woke up in the past that never happened. It makes for quite the drama. But your yellow eyed friend was right. It won't last and I'm here to have make sure that it doesn't. And I just want to thank you for making things so much more exciting for me this time around. Not only do I get to attack your precious Covenant but I get to screw up your life as well. Enjoy your last few hours princess."

With that Chase was gone. Bella turned and looked back at all of the others.

"Bells, sweetie you have to talk to me."

Bella looked at Dean. If he was calling her sweetie then it was worse than she initially thought. All of them stepped forward at once to try and talk to her. She held up her hands and shook her head no. She turned on her heel and walked back to the cars. She was leaning against the Impala with her head in her hands when Tyler approached and put his arms around her.

"Your scaring me baby."

"This month was a mistake."

"What? Why?"

"We let our guard down. Something that never should have happened. And now Chase is here and he's right. This isn't my life Tyler."

"So you are saying that everything was a mistake?"

"That's not what I am saying. I'm saying a made a mistake."

"Meaning me."

"Dammitt Tyler! Give me your keys."

"No."

"You either give me your keys or I hotwire your Hummer. Take your pick."

Tyler stared at Bella for a few minutes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to the guys."

"I have a right to know."

"Not this time."

Bella took the keys and got into Tyler's Hummer. Tyler took a deep breath then went over to everyone else.

"She took off."

"Son of a bitch!"

Everyone in the surrounding area looked at Dean but he didn't care.

"Where would she have gone?"

"I don't know."

"Chase said that she only had a few hours. We need to know where she would have gone."

"This is Bella, Sammy. She went after him head on. He holds the answers to the one thing she wants to know most. Can any of you think of where she would be?"

"I don't know. She could be anywhere."

"Caleb."

"What?"

"The barn. They rebuilt the barn and Bella would know that."

"We're going back to Tyler's and we are going to load up. As soon as we get to Tyler's you all have five minutes until we head to the barn. Let's move."

While they were heading back to Tyler's Bella was pulling up to the barn. Getting out of the Hummer she calmly walked into the barn.

"I know you're in here Chase so just come out."

"I knew you would show up."

"Shocker. Tell me what you know."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you want my brothers and the other guys here to see it when you kill me. So we might as well talk before then."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How I got here."

"That is an interesting story."

"Cut the shit and tell me Chase."

"That demon or whatever the hell it was that cut your arm…all those years yet to come."

"Chase."

"Jesus relax. Anyway that thing was a gin."

"Like the alcohol?"

"You are your brother. No, like a genie. It grants you wishes."

"To bad I didn't wish for anything."

"Sweetie you have been wishing for the same thing every single day since you lost Sam. You wanted him back. You wanted to know what it would be like to have Sam in your life."

"So why can't it last?"

"Because this wasn't meant to be Bella. Sam's destiny was to die, your father's destiny was to die and your mother's destiny was to die."

"I don't believe that at all."

"Well believe it. This world has consequences."

"And yours just pulled up outside."

Chase looked through the window where the Mustang and Impala had just pulled up. Smirking he looked back at Bella.

"To bad they can't get in."

Bella looked to the door where the boys were being kept outside.

"Chase, keep them outside for all I care. It's your life that's wasting away."

"I brought help this time around sweets. It's not my power going to waste."

From behind the pillar another girl stepped out. She was Bella's height but with blonde hair.

"This is the girl that screwed you over last time? Chase sweetie you should have come to the demons a long time ago."

"Jesus Chase, you actually trust these things? Mistake."

"You would know huh Bells."

"Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend isn't exactly on the normal to be trusted side."

"At least he isn't a heartless killer."

"I prefer to think of myself as a professional hit man."

"Sure. Can we just get along with this now please?"

"Eager to die Bella?"

"Eager to kick your ass again Chase."

Chase smirked again then walked until he was right in front of Bella. Out of the corner of her eye Bella could see all of the boys pounding against the invisible barrier keeping them out.

"This is too bad."

"What's too bad?"

"The fact that you are going to have to watch your brother die again."

"What?"

"The consequence. You wanted to see what it would be like to have your brother in this life. Never meant he was going to stay."

"I'll find a way around that."

"No you won't."

"Nobody asked the annoying blonde ok?"

"Ouch that hurts. Your brother is going to die Bella. There is no way around it. Unless…"

"Unless what you Paris Hilton wannabe?"

"Unless you make a sacrifice for him."

"Excuse me?"

"Someone to die in his place. What about Reid? He's most likely to die first anyway."

"Reid Garwin will live a hell of a lot longer than you."

"Ok then, what about that Danvers kid? Or even Parry I'm not picky. Better yet what about Tyler?"

"You are not touching any of them."

"Well after we kill you there isn't really much you can do to stop it."

"Ok one moron at a time. Chase first."

Bella pulled the gun out of here waist band and shot Chase in the shoulder. He grabbed his arm but stayed on his feet."

"You little bitch."

With one flick of his hand the gun was on the ground and Bella was being held against a pole. He walked forward and stopped inches away from her face.

"You know I thought this would have been more of a challenge. You did so well last time."

"Well I have something this time that I didn't have last time."

"And what would that be."

"Ruby."


	9. WTF2

"_You know I thought this would have been more of a challenge. You did so well last time."  
_"_Well I have something this time that I didn't have last time."  
_"_And what would that be."  
_"_Ruby."_

Before Chase could really process what was going on he fell to his knees. Bella was released from her post and walked to Ruby.

"Sorry about the Paris Hilton comment."

"Good. That was a LOW blow."

"Very sorry. Think you could let them in?"

"No problem."

Ruby's eyes flashed black and all of the boys came running in.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking?"

"Relax Dean, say hi to Ruby."

Dean looked to the blonde holding Chase hostage.

"Ruby."

"Dean. Sammy."

"Hey Ruby, thanks for helping her."

"No problem. It's been a slow few days."

Reid stood next to Sam and looked at Bella.

"Care to fill us in?"

"Sorry, Ruby this is Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry. The Covenant. Boys this is our demon friend Ruby."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah sure, Bella can we kill him yet?"

"Sure."

Ruby tied Chase to a wooden post. Bella walked over until she was right in his face.

"Looks like you were wrong."

"No, you still are."

Chase's eyes flooded black and he got loose. Acting quickly he formed an energy balls in his hands. With Sam as his target he threw the ball. At the last second Bella stepped in front of Sam and felt the energy push through her. When Bella opened her eyes all she could see was black.

"What the fuck?"

"You know if Dean was here he would yell at you for that."

Bella turned and found Sam sitting right next to her. She jumped into his lap and held onto him.

"Sam what's going on?"

"You are here to say goodbye and go back home."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to explain this step by step aren't I?"

"You love explaining things, it is part of your geek boy persona."

"More like Dean every day."

"Thank you. So what is going on here Sam?"

"You were attacked by a gin."

"A gin as in the same thing that screwed with Dean's head?"

"Sort of. This is a different kind of gin. It doesn't need to feed off of its victims blood. The thing is built survive. It either scratches its victims or kills and eats them. It only scratched you sending you in to the world where I was still alive."

"So that whole thing was what Sam? A dream?"

"Kind of."

"I spent over a month there with you and Dean and the boys."

"A month there but only a week in your world. Right now you are in the hospital. The doctors are working around the clock to try and figure out what's wrong with you. Tyler and the guys are going crazy and Dean, he fell back into the person he was when I died Bells. They need you."

"I can't go back without you Sam. Now that I know what it's like with you there I don't want to go back without you."

"That's the point Bell. This demon puts you in this world where it gives you the thing you wanted most. So when it comes time for you to choose to go back or stay many stay. And then they die Bella. If you choose to go back to that dream world, you will die in your real world."

"But you had a life Sammy."

"I still do. Kind of. Watching over you and Dean is a full time job up here."

"Not funny."

"It's the truth. You two have had more near death demon run ins than I remember when I was still around."

"Not true."

"Very true."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Mom and Jess are great."

"What about dad?"

"I'm working on that."

"Not the answer I wanted to hear Sammy."

"I know Bells. I'm sorry but it's the best answer I can give you."

"I really miss you Sammy."

"I know you do. I miss you too."

"I wish you really could have met then boys. In my world."

"Well now you know that I approve. Sammy is a great kid to Bella. They all are."

"He's a lot like you. But with Dean's attitude."

"Lucky you."

"I don't think he has ever really forgiven himself Sam. He says he has moved on and everything but I don't believe him."

"You know Dean. Since he was 10 years old his main priority has been keeping the two of us safe. He's a lot better than he used to be but part of him will always wonder what if."

"He's not the only one wondering what if Sam. Now I know that I could have done something."

"Don't think that. That world isn't real Bella. It is a dream. You couldn't have done anything and neither could Dean. And you make sure to tell him that. You got to go Bell."

"I don't want to say goodbye. Not again."

"You have to. Just remember that I am up here watching over you ok?"

"That's kinda creepy."

Sam laughed and held Bella tight against him.

"I love you Belly."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Take care of Dean."

When Bella opened her eyes she was laying on a hospital bed. Tyler and Dean were asleep next to her. Sitting up the best she could she shoved Tyler a bit until he woke up.

"Bells?"

"Hey baby."

Tyler got up and bent down to hug her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Let me get your doctor."

Tyler kissed her then left the room. Bella looked at her sleeping brother. Instead of waking him she just laid there. The explanations would come. She just needed time.

**I am soooo sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. My internet stopped working and I went away for the weekend to my friends. The next chapter will be the last chapter. If you have any questions or anything let me know.**


	10. Got To Move On

**This is the last chapter.**

Dean opened the door while Tyler helped Bella in the door.

"I'm not crippled."

"We'll be the judge of that."

"Mom?"

Sammy came running from the living room and picked Bella up off of the ground.

"Sam be careful!"

"Relax baby boy, she looks fine. It's good to see you baby Bells."

"Thanks Reid, it's good to see you too. All of you."

After everyone got a chance to hug her, Bella was lead into the living room and sat on the couch between Tyler and Dean.

"What happened Bell?"

"Well I got attacked by that semi gin thing."

"How did you know that?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Relax guys. It's a hell of a story."

"We're ready when you are."

"Ok, well I remember saying goodnight to the boys and telling them to throw a party at Caleb's."

"What?"

"Coma for a week remember?"

Caleb just looked at her and nodded. Bella turned to Tyler.

"Told you I could handle him."

"Bell, the story?"

"Right sorry. Anyway I went upstairs and got into bed, I said goodnight to Tyler and fell asleep. When I woke up I was a motel room. It was two days before Sam died. After a major freak out on my part I convinced you and Sam that I lived that life before. I snuck out of the motel and when to the demon on my own, we killed him and Sam lived. Then we went to Ipswich. We had probably the best month of my life then Chase showed. But things were different he knew about me and he had Ruby there. She double crossed him and helped us then I died."

"What?"

"When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by black but Sam was there. And he talked to me and told me what happened and that I had to come back."

A few hours later Bella was sitting outside on the patio. She heard the glass door slide open then close again. Dean walked out and took the seat next to her.

"How you feelin?"

"Alright."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How is he?"

"He's good Dean. He's really good. Said that watching over us is like a full time job."

"Is not."

"That's what I said. He also told me to tell you something."

"What?"

"Move on Dean. What happened wasn't your fault and he wants you to move on. He needs you to move on."

"I can't Bells. You two were my life. Now I just have you."

"No, you have me and Tyler, Reid, Amberly, Caleb, Sara, Pogue, Kate, Lisa and all of the boys. You have us all. Losing Sam killed part of me Dean. And I know it did the same for you. But it's time to let go. Move on. He's happy if that helps."

Dean looked up and met Bella's eyes.

"He is?"

"Yeah. He is."

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Having him back?"

"It was nice. But it wasn't meant to be Dean."

"I know. We should go to Lawrence soon. Now that there are three graves to visit we should actually visit."

"I like that idea."

Bella yawned and stretched.

"You need sleep Bells."

"I'm fine."

"You are going to bed."

"Yes sir."

Dean laughed and stood up. He grabbed Bella's hand and lead her into the house. At the foot of the stairs he stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again got it?"

"Got it."

"I love you Arabella."

"I love you too Dean."

With one last hug Dean left the manor. Bella climbed the stairs and stopped in Sam's room.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Lying to your son should be a crime."

"Thanks Dean JR."

"Anytime. Truth?"

"Truth. I'm fine. Just tired and still kind of shocked I guess."

"About Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could have met him."

"Me too. But he loves you I know he does."

"That's good to know. Get some sleep mom."

"You too. You have school in the morning."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too Sammy."

Bella kissed him on the forehead and left his room. Walking up the last flight of stairs she took a right and entered her and Tyler's room. He was waiting up for her. She climbed into bed and cuddled up to him.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Since when do you hate to cuddle?"

"I meant the coma thing."

"Not like it was planned."

"I know but still, scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm too stubborn for that."

"Good point."

Bella and Tyler stayed silent for a few minutes.

"He approved."

"What?"

"Sam, he approved of you. Liked you a lot."

"Thank you. Get some"

"Sleep I know. Dean and Sammy told me the same thing."

"We're all amazing like that. Goodnight Bells."

"Night Ty."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was home and she was happy but readjusting was going to be hard. She took another breath and pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was where she was supposed to be and she could live with that.


	11. Music List

**I only listened to one band while writing this story. Skillet. Here are the songs I listened to.**

**Rebirthing**

**Whispers In The Dark**

**The Last Night**

**Under My Skin**

**Imperfection**

**Comatose**

**Angels Fall Down**

**Collide**

**Live Free Or Let Me Die**


End file.
